<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] UV by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867888">[Podfic] UV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB One Piece Podfics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, unwanted pregnancy referenced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only a one letter difference between ultraviolet and ultraviolent. — Viola, and the art of unforgetting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet, Monet/Violet (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB One Piece Podfics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] UV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001541">UV</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/razbliuto/pseuds/razbliuto">razbliuto</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/uv_20200812/UV.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  <p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
</div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/uv_20200812/UV.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>49 MB</td>
      <td>1:09:19</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4B</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/uv_20200812/UV.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>80 MB</td>
      <td>1:09:19</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4A (anchor.fm)</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-7-12/97919207-44100-2-844e255fbd884.m4a">[link to m4a]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>80 MB</td>
      <td>1:09:19</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>